Chapter 5
But. It is now revealed that in their first playthrough, Frisk ERASED this world and gave Chara their soul. Chara took over from then on out and Frisk had long since regretted their actions. So, as Sans attempts to absorb Frisk/Chara’s soul, he has to deal with fighting off Chara mentally while keeping Frisk’s mind alive. Sans is mentally unstable from all of the Resets and becomes desperate. Sans uses his new powers to pull all of Gaster’s fragmented soul out of the timelines and piece him together to fight Chara. Gaster succeeds and traps Chara’s mind in the gold heart locket, but Sans’s actions led to a huge barrage of glitches. The entire Underground (which makes up the entire world in this AU) is turned to dust apart from the Throne Room and the Last Corridor. (Asgore was in the Barrier room and was also turned to dust) Gaster also now has to take over Sans’s body while Sans’s mind recovers from fighting Chara. This causes permanent changes to Sans’s appearance. When Sans recovers, he realizes what has happened and decides to try and Reset. Gaster warns Sans, however, that any more Resets and the entire world will fall apart. Sans is left completely without hope. In despair, Sans uses some of the extra DT he received from Chara and Frisk to make the dust that was where Sans last saw his brother form into Papyrus. To his astonishment the dust began to move and make noises until falling apart a few seconds later. Sans at this point has spoken with Frisk, who explained that they had been taught to kill their enemy when attacked so the enemy won’t attack again. Sans decides that Frisk wouldn’t have kept Resetting like Chara did and does not forgive Frisk, but does give them another chance. Gaster, Sans, and Frisk think together and through experimenting with Sans’s new powers and Gaster’s re-formed knowledge find that they can create temporary dust versions of places, objects, and monsters through finding the dust that was once a monster/area/object and filling it with an overload of DT. These dust-copies only last for a few hours before their DT is absorbed back into Sans, however. Also, the dust-monsters (Dust!Monsters) do not have any intelligence. They can only act out their parts as if they were in Undertale. This was how Sans endured for a long time while he learned the extent of his powers and tried to think of anything to do. After the equivalent of roughly 2 years Sans was becoming unstable with boredom when Gaster had an idea. A few pieces of Gaster’s soul had traveled to other AUs and Gaster had seen the many different monsters that still existed despite their extinction in this AU. Sans decides to travel to unfinished and genocide AUs and take pieces of all of the monster’s souls and clothing in the other AUs and bring them back to EndureTale to reform and recreate each monster that had turned to dust. Sans would then add coloring taken from other AUs to the reformed monsters to make them realistic. Sans would also gradually take pieces of the buildings and plants and rebuild all of the areas that were turned to dust. Sans decided to go ahead with this plan as he cannot think of any better one and is tired of living in a world of dust, the Last Corridor, and the Throne Room. Previous: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_4 Main: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/EndureTale_Wiki